Daria Von Forgottenhollow
Daria Von Forgottenhollow - Tęsknica ze Litwy. Dziewczyna jest molem książkowym, najczęściej przesiaduje w szkolnej bibliotece gdzie dla odpoczynku czy zabicia czasu pisuje różne opowiadania. Często czuje się, jakby całe społeczeństwo zmówiło się przeciwko niej. Daria to beksa, niesamowicie często płacze z byle powodu, w dodatku daje upust emocjom nie tylko płaczem ale i darciem się w niebogłosy, więc większość uważa upiorkę za niezrównoważoną czy też obłąkaną. Płacz stał się już znakiem rozpoznawczym upiorki. Nocami snuje się po korytarzach Straszyceum, i szlocha. Dziewczyna unika rozmów o swojej przeszłości, głównie dlatego że przeraźliwie wstydzi się swojego postępowania. Bycie Tęsknicą traktuje jako formę pokuty, za swoje przewinienia za życia i niezgodność z samą sobą. Osobowość Daria mimo pozoru, jest dziewczyną, która częściej niż smutna, chodzi zamyślona, zatopiona w świecie swojej wyobraźni. Dziewczyna jest osobą płaczliwą, płacz jest jedynym sposobem jaki pozwala upiorce uspokoić się, pozbierać myśli, czy zwyczajnie zrelaksować. Nie zasmakowała za młodu zbyt wielkiej miłości od rodziców czy rówieśników, wydawało się że lodowate serce dziewczyny jest już na tyle oziębłe, że nie zdolne do innych uczuć niż tylko czarna rozpacz. Prawdą to absolutnie nie jest. Daria ma wielką tendencję, do zawierania emocjonalnych więzi, niesamowicie łatwo się przyzwyczaja, a jeśli kocha to całym swoim serduszkiem i do przysłowiowej ostatniej kropli krwi. Dręczona przez społeczeństwo w przeszłości, zamknęła się w fikcjach literackich, i potrzeba wiele czułości, czasu oraz cierpliwości by przebić się przez skorupę, a z pewnością w Darii ujrzy się oddaną, wartościową i niezastąpioną dziewczynę, o artystycznej duszy. Jest osobą krzykliwą, płaczliwą i głośno upomina się o swoje. Nie jest typową "Szarą myszką" skuloną w kącie, wbrew pozorom ma mocny charakterek. Panicznie unika rozmów na temat swojej przeszłości, której potwornie się wstydzi. Wygląd Daria jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatką o bladej cerze, musztardowych włosach często lekko przetłuszczonych. Brwi upiorki są bardzo lekko zarysowane, prawie niewidoczne, i odrobinę ciemniejsze od włosów. Tęczówki dziewczyny, mają odcień głębokiego fioletu, aczkolwiek z uwagi na to, że źrenice Darii są barwy szafirowej, mało kto dostrzega jej kolor oczu. Dziewczyna jest wątłą osóbką i dosyć często się garbi, sprawia to wrażenie jakby jej ręce i łokcie były nieco większe w proporcjach od reszty ciała Tęsknicy. Daria jest widmem, jej kończyny są lekko przeźroczyste a ona sama unosi się dosłownie kilka centrymetrów około trzy CM, nad ziemią. Twarz upiorki zdobią staromodne okulary, gdyż Tęsknica ma sporą wadę wzroku i bez szkieł korekcyjnych, nie za dobrze widzi wpadając na kogo popadnie. Jej twarz sprawia wrażenie, jakby dziewczyna miała zaraz się rozpłakać. Relacje Rodzina Od dziecka Daria była otaczana miłością oraz troską, jednakże po zmianie w tęsknice, dziewczyna całkowicie utraciła kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami. Tęsknota za domem, jest jednym z powodów przez które upiorka tak często płacze. Dalsza rodzina Również jak w przypadku relacji z rodzicami, Daria całkowicie utraciła kontakt z dalszą rodziną. Przyjaciele Daria nigdy nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie przyjaciół, może to z powodu światopoglądu, może przez swój nerdowski, babciny wygląd. Nigdy. Zawsze była małą, samotną dziewczynką nad której losem litowali się Ci o wiele bardziej rozpoznawalni, ale na słowach jedynie się kończyło. Również obecnie, Daria jest odludkiem bez choćby jednej, prawdziwej przyjaciółki. Znajomi Dziewczyna dosyć dobrze zna się z Blair, Claudie i Clementiną. Wrogowie Tęsknica nie przepada za nadaktywną Poppy Hokkaido. Ogólnie, Daria ma bardzo malutkie grono nie przyjaznych sobie osób, z uwagi na to że dziewczyna raczej nie integruje się z rówieśnikami i jest typem odludka. Miłość Daria, Swego czasu była niesamowicie zakochana w jednym chłopaku. Po prostu miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Była nawet gotowa zmienić się specjalnie dla niego, ale plan dziewczyny...cóż...nie do końca wypalił, co skończyło się jej śmiercią. Obecnie, nie ma pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, ale nadal płacze za nim każdej nocy. Zwierzak Zwierzątkiem dziewczyny jest jamnik imieniem Strudel. Dziewczyna przygarnęła go ze schroniska, jeszcze kiedy zamieszkiwała w Słowacji. Historie relacji 'Z Blair DeGhoul i Clementina Nočne' Dziewczyny zaznajomiły się kiedy zostały "wrobione" w spólny projekt na temat architektury Europejskiej. Clementina, była wprost zachwycona, Blair ten temat odpowiadał tylko Darii nie za bardzo. Upiorka nigdy nie miała ręki do rysunków a obrazy wolała kreslić słowami. Dziewczyny, miały spotkać się po lekcjach w kawiarnii by skończyć projekt, jednakże...Tęsknicy nie było. Blair i Clema postanowiły, że ją odnajdą. Po "poszukiwaniach" dziewczyny odnalazły Darie w bibliotece, oczywiście nie obyło się bez "monologu" ze strony Blair oraz Clementiny. Tęsknica, opowiedziała im dlaczego nie może wykonać z dziewczynami projektu, Balir stwierdziła że nie jest to powodem by wymigać się od obowiązków zaś Clementina...wpadła na pomysł. Ostatecznie, Daria wykonała z nimi projekt...przygotowując tekst. Balir zajęła się zdjęciami, zaś Clementina oprawą graficzną. Praca otrzymała piątkę z plusem, a dziewczyny nawiązały dobre, koleżeńskie stosunki. Daria często widywana jest z Clementiną, z Blair już rzadziej. Z Poppy Hokkaido Poppy oraz Daria zaznajomiły się podczas przerwy obiadowej. Tęsknica, miała w planach spędzenie reszty dnia w bibliotece szkolnej, jednakże wpadła wcześniej na Poppy "ratując" ją przed rzuconym przez jakiegoś ucznia podręcznikiem. Od tamtej pory Noppera - bo nie odstepowała tęsknicy chyba na krok. Jakkolwiek początkowo, Daria ignorowała fioletowowłosą tak kiedy Poppy zaczęła mówić, miała jej po prostu dosyć. W końcu, nie wytrzymała podczas szóstego z kolei zapytania Japonki "czy lubisz babeczki z pudrem, czy wolisz z polewą?" i krzyknęła na Poppy , że Tęsknica nieznosi ciastek. Wprowadziło to Japonke w stan zmieszania, zaś Daria została oskarżona o wprowadzanie zamieszania w bibliotece i poproszona o opuszczenie pomieszczenia. Od tamtej pory, obie nawzajem siebie unikają. "Jak można nie lubić ciastek??!" myśli Poppy, zaś Daria chowa do Japonki uraz o to, że przez nią została wydalona z biblioteki i reszte dnia spędziła w katakumbach. Zdolności *'Przenikalność' - Będąc widmem, dziewczyna potrafi przenikać przez ciała stałe. *'Lewitacja' - Dziewczyna może lewitować. *'Sprowadzanie tęsknoty' - Upiorka posiada zdolność sprowadzenia nieuzasadnionej tęsknoty, poprzez pocałunek wybranej osoby. Nie korzysta z tej "zdolności". Zainteresowania 'Zjawiska pogodowe' Darię, od małego niezwykle fascynowała praca meteorologa oraz zjawiska pogodowe. Odkąd pamięta, Uwielbiała dowiadywać się jak "powstaje" pogoda, jaki ma wpływ na samopoczucie, co ze sobą niesie. Swego czasu zbierała książki na ten temat, była w stanie przewidzieć pogodę patrząc na same chmury. 'literatura' Dziewczyna ma humanistyczną duszę. Uwielbia czytać przeróżne tomiki poezji oraz opowiadań nie tylko dla relaksu, ale także w chwilach nudy. Prócz tego, Tęsknica sama próbuje pisywać różnej maści wierszyki co idzie jej całkiem dobrze. Nigdy jednakże nie publikuje swoich prac, nie zależy jej na rozgłosie. 'Fizyka' Mimo tego, że dziewczynie daleko od nauk ścisłych, pasjonuje się tą dziedziną nauki. Tak jak ze zjawiskami pogodowymi, praktycznie od małego Darię fascynowało jak działa wszechświat, dlaczego jest tak a nie inaczej oraz fakt, że wszystko to można zapisać za pomocą wzorów. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Szlocha prawie że cały czas. *Ma bardzo wysoki, cienki w chwilach największego stresu wręcz piskliwy głos, o dziecięcej barwie. *Jej pastelowo wyblakłe swetry, zakrywają w całości szyję dziewczyny. *Jest chłodna w dotyku. Ciekawostki *Postać powstała dzięki namowom Amity (Amity pomogła również z biografią). *Dzieli imię z Rochi mouscedes. *Jej nazwisko to zbitka dwóch słów z j. Angielskiego: Forgotten - zapomniany, oraz Hollow - pusty,głuchy. *Dziewczyna potrafi wytworzyć swoimi strunami głosowymi wysoki i nieprzyjemny dźwięk, od którego robi się niedobrze. *Nie lubi słodyczy. Wystapienia *Bral. Portrayals W filmie Live - action, w rolę Darii mogłabythumb|left|99px z powodzeniem wcielić się aktorka Victoria Vida, znana miedzy innymi z roli .... Głos Darii, winien odznaczać się wysokim tonem oraz dziewczecą barwą, wobec czego w polskiej wersji językowej, Tęksnica mówiłaby głosem...zaś a oryginalnej wersji językowej, Darii głos użyczałaby... Biografia skrócona Daria urodziła się (tu wstawić datę) na Litwie. Od dziecka otoczona troską, miłością i praktycznie niczego jej nie brakowało. Jeśli płakała, to jedynie z powodu bólu fizycznego (przykładowo Głowa) a bliscy byli na niemal każde jej skinienie. Rodzinka na medal. Bogata, znana. Niejedno dziecko pozazdrościłoby dziewczynie, wszystko miała podane pod nos na tacy. Również w szkole szło jej wyśmienicie i właściwie wszyscy, włącznie z nauczycielami ją uwielbiali. Dziewczyna wiodła swe spokojne życie, aż do momentu, w którym nie poznała chłopaka swoich marzeń, a przynajmniej tak jej się w tamtej chwili wydawało... Był dla niej idealny, szarmancki, elegancki, lecz... niewierny. Odrzucał wszystkie dziewczyny, które miały się ku niemu i sprawiał wrażenie niedostępnego. Jedna mu nie wystarczała, ale... Daria nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie. Była przyzwyczajona do tego, że przez całe swoje doczesne życie otrzymywała wszystko to, czego sobie zapragnęła i nie mogła przyjąć do świadomości tego, że tej jednej jedynej rzeczy nie może mieć. Cóż mogła zrobić, aby jej obiekt westchnień odwzajemnił jej uczucia? Dziewczyna wpadła na plan doskonały, postanowiła, że się zmieni, specjalnie dla chłopaka, o którym tak marzyła. Zmieniła się nie do poznania. Z grzecznej, poukładanej niewiasty stała się wyzywającą i prowokującą, młodą kobietą. Pewnego dnia, udała się w miejsce, w którym najczęściej przebywał ów młodzieniec. Udała się zatem do pobliskiego klubu. Sama, z własnej woli nigdy nie udałaby się do takiego miejsca. Co by pomyśleli ludzie? Z tyłu głowy dręczyła ją myśl, że prędzej czy później jej tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw, lecz w tamtym momencie nie widziała innego rozwiązania. Chciała być szczęśliwa - to był jej cel i tylko tego pragnęła. Wielu uznałoby ją za próżną i rozpieszczoną. A jeśli... naprawdę tak było? Jeśli nie potrafiła dostrzec tego, co najważniejsze? Ubrana w kuse, dużo odsłaniające ubranie, czarną, krótką perukę oraz wysokie szpilki przyciągała wzrok wielu chłopców i mężczyzn, zaś sama wodziła wzrokiem za tym jedynym i wyjątkowym. Rozpoznawała twarze swych rówieśników,lecz żaden z nich nie zdołał rozpoznać jej. Po chwili, Daria dostrzegła chłopaka swoich marzeń stojącego przy barze. Nie zawahała się ani chwili i podeszła do niego powoli, eksponując swe odkryte nogi. Nastolatek aż zagwizdał na jej widok i się do niej zbliżył. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go za krawat i zaprowadziła na zaplecze, gdzie zaczęli się całować. Twarz kawalera zaledwie po kilku minutach była cała brudna od czerwonej szminki Darii. Na koniec, wręczyła mu małą karteczkę z numerem telefonu i udała się powoli do wyjścia. Ten zdołał tylko spytać: "Czy jutro to powtórzymy?", ale nastolatka tylko odwróciła się i posłała ironiczny uśmiech w jego stronę. Zaczął padać deszcz. Daria zdjęła przemoczoną perukę i pobiegła do domu. Czuła się szczęśliwa, lecz z drugiej strony... nie miała pojęcia co powie swoim rodzicom, jak się wytłumaczy. Niepostrzeżenie weszła do rezydencji tylnym wejściem, od strony kuchni i weszła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Westchnęła głęboko i zaczęła szykować się do snu, nie spodziewała się jednak, że dzień jutrzejszy okaże się dla niej tym ostatnim...Jej rodzice poszli wcześnie rano do pracy, a ona pierwszy raz w swoim życiu zaspała do szkoły. Nie chciała się zmieniać, nie ze względu na chłopaka. Zmyła makijaż i przebrała się, już miała wychodzić z domu, gdy usłyszała dźwięk telefonu. To był on... Napisał "Spotkajmy się na moście, będę czekał o 13". Daria wręcz skakała z radości, ale... zorientowała się, że czas ją goni i zaraz wybije godzina trzynasta. Jednym ruchem ręki rzuciła plecak w kąt i pobiegła przed siebie, co chwilę ocierając spływający pot z czoła o rękaw swetra. Po kilku minutach, zobaczyła jego sylwetkę na horyzoncie. Kiedy już wbiegła na most przypomniała sobie, że... nie ma na sobie swojego przebrania, ani peruki. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem by ją rozpoznał, to czy nadal by był nią zainteresowany? Było już zdecydowanie za późno. Chłopak odwrócił się, a ona miała ochotę płakać i uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej i jak najdalej. - Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz...? - spytała niepewnie. - Sorry, czekam na kogoś. - odparł zapatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu. Daria zaczęła płakać i krzyczeć, łzy spływały po jej okrągłej twarzy niczym krople deszczu. Wróciła do domu, nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić, ciągle płakała i zadręczała się myślą "co by było gdyby?". Zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i nie mogła przestać płakać. Pod wieczór, dostała kolejnego sms'a: "Hej, piękna. Czekałem, a Ciebie nie było. Przybłąkała się tylko jakaś sztywniara, która nawet się z Tobą nie równa. Odpisz jak najszybciej, bo gdy się budzę to pierwsze o czym pomyślę to te Twoje piękne, czerwone usta". Daria zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać. Nie mogła się uspokoić i nie widziała sensu swojego dalszego życia. Podniosła się z podłogi i pobiegła w stronę okna. Szyba rozbiła się na miliard maleńkich kawałków. Wszędzie była krew, a ciało Darii leżało bezwładnie na ziemi. Media wręcz huczały o tajemniczej śmierci córki Forgottenhollow'ów, a rodzice dziewczyny popadli w żałobę. Chłopak, którego tak pragnęła już dawno o niej zapomniał. Może wciąż czekał na spotkanie z jej alter ego? Po kilku tygodniach, nadal nic nie było wiadomo co tak naprawdę stało się z Darią. Chłopak zainteresował się tą sprawą i postanowił, że samodzielnie poprowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie jej śmierci. Połączył fakty i doszedł do wniosku, że jego ukochana i ta, dla której był całym światem to jedna i ta sama osoba! Żałował w jaki sposób ją potraktował tego felernego dnia i gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, postąpiłby inaczej. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z wielu rzeczy. Już nie obchodził go wygląd, to ona była tą osobą, którą pokochał. Tymczasem, Daria po swojej śmierci przemieniła się w tęsknicę, nie z byle powodu, bowiem tęsknota i utrata prawdziwej miłości odcisnęła piętno na jej duszy. Błąkała się po świecie, dopóki nie napotkała na swojej drodze trzech przyjaznych upiorek - Amelie Purrmeow, Blair DeGhoul i San-Hee Yumehy, które poruszone jej historią zaproponowały jej naukę w Monster High - szkole dla potworów. Z początku nieco się wahała, lecz doszła do wniosku, że teraz jest jedną z nich i to miejsce będzie jedynym, do którego pasuje. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. Daria ID paint by Rochi.png Daria ID.jpg Włosy Darii są wyprostowane i sięgają do,jej pośladków. Grzywka jest symwtrycznie zaczesana. Dziewczyna ma na sobie popilelaty sweter zakrywający szyję, oraz krótką nad kolano czarną spódniczkę we wzorek białej kraty. Na nogach nastolatka ma ciemno szare skarpety sięgające kolan a jej buty to czarne lakierki. Twarz dziewczyny zdobią okularki w delikatnej, jasnej oprawce. Jej jedyny makijaż to szare cienie do powiek. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. *'Piosenka' - Camilla Cabello - Crying in The Club. Daria AMHI.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Darii zostały święte do brody, grzyeka jest symetrucznie uczesana. Fryzurę zdobi czafna spinka. Dziewcxyna ubrana jest w szary golf z przyssytymi w miejscach łokci oraz dekoltu czarnymi wstążkami. Prócz tego, nastolatka ma na sobie szare rajstopy oraz krótkie, czarne spodenki. Jej buty to czarne kozaki na granatowej podeszwie. Jej twarz zdobią okularki. Nie posiada makijażu. 'First Day of School/New Scaremester' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Styczeń 2018. Daria FDOS.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Darii są spięte w kucyka i opadają na jej lewe ramię. Kilka kosmyków swobodnie unosi się wokół jej twarzy, na której widnieją okularki. Dziewczyna ma na sobie szary golf z czerwonymi ornamentami oraz granatowymi wykończeniami. Prócz tego, dziewcxyna ma na sobie czarną spódnicę sięgającą za kolana oraz z granatową wstążką w pasie. Jej buty to czarne kozaki za kostkę, z białymi sznurówkami oraz granatowymi wykończeniami. Nie posiada makijażu. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftTęsknica '''- demon słowiański wyobrażany w postaci bladego widma kobiecego, stanowiący personifikację stanu chorobliwego zadumania, rozmarzenia czy utęsknienia. Tęsknica spadała z nieba wraz z gwiazdami, z czarnej chmury burzowej. Była bladym widmem, na głowie nosiła wianek z suchej paproci, owijała się szarą płachtą wyciągniętą spod tapczana umarłego, na nogi wkładała chodaki, które sama sobie plotła z zielonej trzciny wyrwanej z jeziora lub z wici rosnącymi nad wodami. Chodziła wolnym krokiem, ze spuszczoną głową, siadała najczęściej pod cmentarzami lub figurami przy rozstajnych drogach. Kiedy znajdywała smętne, smutne, zapłakane, samotne dziewczyny, siadała przy nich, obejmowała w wychudłe ręce i całowała w usta, kładła ciężką dłoń na serce. Tęsknica dotykała najczęściej młode kobiety, które jeszcze nie miały dzieci. Tych kobiet nic nie bolało i nie miały żadnych blizn na ciele, ale dotknięte przez tęsknotę traciły wigor, nie piły i nie jadły, trapiły je bezsenność, stawały się osłabione i bezwładne. Zwykle niedługo żyły takie dziewczyny. Jedynym ich ratunkiem jeśli przybędą, były Trzy Niewiady, anioły boże niewidoczne dla ludzi, przychodzące z nieba w pomocy. Miejsce pochodzenia '''Litwathumb|left|298px – państwo w Europie6, jeden z krajów bałtyckich, członek Unii Europejskiej i NATO; graniczy od zachodu z Rosją (obwodem kaliningradzkim), od południowego zachodu z Polską, od wschodu z Białorusią, od północy z Łotwą. Pierwsza wzmianka o Litwie pochodzi z 14 lutego 1009, jednak państwo litewskie powstało dopiero w XIII wieku. Królestwo Litwy – średniowieczne państwo litewskie istniejące w latach 1251–1263; jedynym królem był Mendog. W XV wieku ówczesne Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie, po zajęciu ziem księstw Rusi Kijowskiej, było największym terytorialnie państwem w Europie. W wyniku unii w Krewie (1385) weszło w związki z Królestwem Polskim (Koroną), które przerodziły się w 1569 w trwałą unię realną (unia lubelska), zaś Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie weszło w skład Rzeczypospolitej jako jeden z jej dwu członów. Po III rozbiorze Rzeczypospolitej (1795) Litwa do 1918 wchodziła w skład Imperium Rosyjskiego. 16 lutego 1918 aktem niepodległości Litwy Taryba proklamowała Królestwo Litwy, zależne od Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. 2 listopada 1918 powstała niepodległa Republika Litewska, okupowana w czerwcu 1940 przez Armię Czerwoną, zaś w sierpniu 1940 anektowana przez ZSRR jako Litewska SRR. 11 marca 1990 Litwa ogłosiła deklarację niepodległości. Od 1 maja 2004 jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej. Galeria Daria portret.jpeg Chibi Casper,Daria,Keira,Lucilla.jpg Daria ID.jpg Szkkceł z nudów.jpg Daria zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Stroje Daria FDOS.jpg Daria AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Daria random strój.jpg Od innych Dariassims.png|Daria w simsach, dosłownie niespodzianka od Liścia Dariasimstwarz.png|Twarz simowej Darii od Liścia Skulettedarii.png|skullette Darii od Liścia Smuteczek.png|od Meow Meta timeline *'Grudzień 2017' - "Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Daria Von Forgottenhollow. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Darią oraz tekst (nie licząć opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'29.12.17' - Daria zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Litwa Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija